CRACKFIIIIIIIC
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Le fossoyeur de film part en vacances avec pupuce au pole nord, mais voila que le titanic se pointe et les attaque avec ces tentacules. Rating M pas de sexe/sauf dans le ITP x PF mais fuck la logique.
1. Mathieu Sommet x Justin Bieber

Suite à un commentaire très stupide à propos de mon OS "douce chaleur" qui contient du M-Preg et à une discussion avec **SifflyLePoulpe** , une idée folle naquit dans sa tête.

Un Justin Bieber x Mathieu sommet M-Preg.  
Votre serviteur étant complètement taré et n'ayant plus rien à perdre à osé écrire cette chose.  
Cet OS est donc une **CRACKFIC** à ne pas prendre au sérieux car du plus profond de mon âme : Je hais J.B  
Et bien que c'est de la merde, J'ASSUME complètement ce que j'ai écris.

 **Disclammer : Les personnage ne m'appartienne pas, de toute façon je veux pas de la petite merde et ça colle pas à leur personnalité.**

Bonne lecture mes petits insectes bientôt aveugle et que vos âmes soit troublé à jamais.  
Amen.

Ps : Si il y a des fautes d'orthographe c'est fait exprès...

* * *

Sur la planète terre en 2015 au mois de juillet, alors qu'étrangement le temps s'était rafraichi sur paris, le petit, grand Mahtieu Sommet rentrait gaiment chez lui, des sacs de course en mains, sifflotant l'air de Dark Vador. Quand il arriva devant sa maisonnette, il se mit a pleuvoir abondamment, nourrissant les fleurs, mouillant les gens, lavant les voitures de la crasse et des merdes de pigeons étalé dessus!

L'eau, cet élément essentiel à notre survie. Que ferions nous sans lui ?  
Boire notre sueur et les règles des femmes, sans doute.

il sortit ces clés de sa poche et les enfonça crument dans le petit trou humide de la serrure et la tourna avec force, émettant un bruit. Il posa sa main sur le manche dur de sa porte, l'abaissa, mouillant sa main du liquide et ouvrit la porte, entrant enfin chez lui.  
Il se hata d'aller déposer ces courses au frigo, n'oubliant pas de ranger le sac de course dans le placard et partie dans la salle de bain, essuyer tout cette eau qui avait coulé sur lui.  
Son visage était tellement trempé. Son torse aussi. On pouvait voir son corps d'albâtre au travers de son-tshirt blanc, ou le dessin d'un chat faisant le salut nazi était imprimé dessus. Ces tétons s'était durcis a cause du froid. Mathieu était si frileux.  
Il retira le t-shirt et l'envoya dans la corbeille à linge. Il retira ces chaussures et chaussettes et prit une serviette blanche dont les initiale J.B était cousu dessus. Il plaqua celle-ci contre ces lèvres, humant l'odeur, au gout très...particulier et l'embrassa avant de frotter ces cheveux avec, les séchant.  
Une fois sec, il plia la magnifique serviette et la déposa la ou il l'avait pris et quitta la salle de bain, se dirigeant à nouveau dans la cuisine. Il sortie deux de ces achats, de la chantilly et des cerises, les lava, les mis dans un bol en céramique et alla jusqu'a sa chambre en sautillant.

Il ouvrit la porte et alors qu'il voulu appeler son amant, l'amour de sa vie, qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son coeur et de son âme celui-ci fut plus rapide s'extasiant de son arrivé.

-Ohh wooaah Baby !  
-Surprise mon Justin d'amour !  
-Tu n'étais pas censé aller à la japan Expo ?  
-J'ai préférer laisser tomber ces tête de canard pour toi, tu est bien plus important a mes yeux.  
-Ho baby, tu est si cool !

Le chanteur de pucelle attardé tenta de se relever du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais son gros ventre l'en empêcha, alors son preux chevalier d'un metre soixante-cinq vint a lui, déposant la chantilly et le bol de cerise sur la table de chevet, et l'embrassa, lui roulant un patin magistrale. Les deux amants gémissaient en coeur, la main de Mathieu caressant le ventre rond. après quelques instant de pur bonheur, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres avides et se regardèrent dans les yeux, amoureusement.

-Mathieu, mon amour, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois auprès de moi. Surtout depuis que j'ai cette enfant qui grandit dans mon ventre!  
-Mais voyons gamin, je n'allais pas t'abandonner. Je n'aurais jamais brisé ton coeur mon sucre d'orge. fit il en prenant la voix du patron.  
-Tu recommence avec cette voix baby. Elle m'excite tellement ! Oooh!

Il unirent une nouvelle fois leurs lèvres.

-Mais d'ailleurs, il ne vas pas tarder à venir au monde ! Cela fait déjà huit mois n'es ce pas ? Fit Mathieu, l'air joviale.  
-Oui. Jamais j'aurais cru que c'était possible.  
-Mère nature aime bien se foutre de la gueule du monde, comme avec les ornithorynque !  
-ou les licornes!

Mathieu ne répondit rien à cela, la derniers fois qu'il avait voulu le convaincre que les licornes n'existait pas, ils s'étaient disputer et Justin avait bouder dans son coin pendant plusieurs jours. Si il n'avait pas été enceinte à ce moment, ils se seraient sans doute foutu sur la gueule.  
Le nain lui offrit un tendre sourire.

-Ah ! pour ma césarienne, on ira voir Paris Hilton !  
-Hein ? ce n'est pas énormément risqué?!  
-Bien sur que non voyons, depuis qu'elle à arrêter de sucer des queues dans les toilettes des restaurant, elle est devenu une femme incroyablement douée !  
-J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. et puis tu sais qu'on ne s'entend pas vraiment elle et moi...  
-Oooh, mais baby, tu ne voudrais pas faire un effort ? pour moi et le baby...

Il le regarda avec un air de chien battu. Mathieu dut se résoudre. Il était trop famous quand il faisait ça.  
Il en bandait presque.

-D'accord Justin.  
-HO BABYYYY !

Il l'enlaça, aussi fort qu'il le put, l'embrassant amoureusement, passant sa main dans ces cheveux, les ébouriffant.

-Je me sens tellement bien dans tes bras mon Mathieu. lui chuchota-til au creux de son oreille.  
-Moi aussi mon Juju. Je ne voudrais jamais être séparer de toi.

Justin réfléchi, oui cela était possible,chose incroyable, et il se dit que c'était le moment de faire le grand pas. Il demanda à son tendre amant de se relever, chose qu'il fit, les deux hommes se mettant à leurs aise. Bieber rougissait de plus belle et tripotait son collier, en regardant sur le coté.

-Justin, ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Mathieu  
-Si bien sur...Pourrais tu fermer tes yeux Baby?  
-...Ok.

Et il les ferma. Le chanteur de bas étage ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et sortie une petite boite noir qu'il ouvrit face à Sommet. Il lui demanda d'ouvrir ces paupières et enchaina.

-Mathieu Sommet, veut tu, m'épouser et être mien ?

Mathieu était sur le cul. Dans la petite boite se trouvait une bague de 69 carat, de l'or pur mélanger à de la peau de pénis, et elle était, magnifique ! Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ces yeux.

-Oui ! Nom de zeus, Je le veux !

Et il s'embrassèrent a nouveau après qu'il lui est enfilé l'anneau de chair.  
Et il fêtèrent cela toute l'après midi, remplissant la salle de chantilly.  
Non, pas celle du tube.

* * *

Quelques semaines et une césarienne plus tard, le bébé était venue au monde grâce à Paris Hilton. Qui aurait cru que la plus grande mangeuse d'enfants (...) aurait pu permettre a l'un de vivre. Et il était enfin là. Dans leurs bras. Le nouveau né du nom d'Éric avait un oeil bleu et un marron et était en parfaite santé, bien qu'un peu grassouillet, il était magnifique au yeux des deux parents. et dé que Justin bieber perdu son ventre, retrouvant sa taille de guêpe, lui et mathieu se marièrent prenant le nom de "Sobie" et tout les trois vécurent heureux en nouvelle Zélande jusqu'a ce que les météores de Pégase tombe sur terre.

Prout.

* * *

Sommet + Bieber = Sobie et ça rime avec Sodomie. Gnéhéhhéhéhéhéhéjfhnkjzvjfgjlsqnv  
Merci de me dire a quel point je vous est perturbé ou fait rire.  
La première personne qui trouve la suite du nom "d'Éric" je lui file un vrai os.  
Je vous aime et adieu.  
Anonymescargous.


	2. Antoine Daniel, Mécanophilie, Fluttershy

**_1) Je ne pensais pas que le Mathieu x Bieber aurait fait un carton. Les gens, vous êtes tarés, je vous adore ! Vos reviews m'on tuée ! (Je crois que je vous ai un peu niqué le cerveau aussi. x'D)  
_** ** _  
2) À la demoiselle guest qui a répondu "éric cartman" a gagner. Demande-moi ce que tu veux si tu repasses par la x')_**

 ** _3) Suite a la question, "que voulez-vous pour la prochaine Crackfic entre Antoine et la mécanophilie ou Antoine et mon petit poney", il y a eu le plus de vote pour une autre idée : un putain de threesome.  
_** ** _Vous êtes fous.  
_** ** _Mais le voilà. Bien que je ne pense pas qu'il sera a la hauteur du 1er, je fus bien inspirée, je dois dire._**

 ** _4) Attention, discutions et propos sur le sexe dans cet os._**

 ** _Bonne lecture petits insectes ventilés et paix à vos âmes, Allah._**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, au mois de juillet, ce moment de l'année où il neigeait à 15°C, ou tout le monde sortaient pour aller se baigner dans les égouts avec des bouées en pétard en chantant "il est né le divine enfant" avant d'offrir une lettre d'amour a la personne qu'on aimait.  
Tout le monde aimait se baigner dans les égouts, qui n'appréciaient donc guère cette délicate odeur de merde qui flottait dans les airs ? L'eau à la couleur de terre dont certaine fois des leprechaun en tutu s'y baignait ?  
Antoine Daniel voyons !  
Cet homme aux cheveux défiant la loi de la gravité, celle-ci ayant été jeter en prison pour dix ans il y a peu, résistaient encore et toujours a aller se baigner là bas.  
Il disait qu'il ne pouvait y aller, maintenant qu'il était marié à fluttershy, le magnifique petit poney a la longue crinière soyeuse et rose et au petit corps jaune. Oui, Antoine aimait beaucoup sont petits corps, il était si doux, il adorait passer sa grosse et longue brosse dure dessus, allez d'avant en arrière, la faisant se sentir... Bien.  
Et puis d'autre chose aussi.  
Et puis, il racontait aussi que son travail l'en empêchait, il bossait dur maintenant. Vendre des épis de maïs demandait beaucoup de travail, et de la patience, mais cela en valait la peine ! Il était très riche. C'était un travail qui rapportait bien, et qu'il aimait !  
Mais en réalité, il y avait une autre raison.  
Son travail finissait toujours aux alentours de 16 heures, mais souvent sa femme ne le revoyait que vers 19 heures. Bien qu'il revenait toujours épuisé, il lui offrait soit des fleurs, soit de belle et grosse carotte velue, ou bien encore des petits animaux en peluche. Elle aimait beaucoup les peluches et s'entendait très bien avec Richard. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il allait voir... Une autre femme.  
Et ce soir, il s'y rendait encore, juste après avoir salué son Patron, Samuel, dont il avait complimenté sa belle cravate noir a point bleu fluo autour de son manche. Il marchait gaiment, sifflotant joyeusement, un bidon d'essence dans la main.  
Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à sa destination.  
Devant lui se trouvait un grand garage en parfait état. Daniel sourit, frappa et entra, passant par la large porte en métal et vis la seconde femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.  
Elle était petite, mais avec de belle forme, surtout son cul, il pouvait y contenir nombre de choses, elle avait une belle robe rouge qui ne la rendait que plus attirante. Elle se retourna et les yeux d'Antoine plongèrent dans les siens. Ces deux jolis yeux qui illuminaient sa vie, surtout le soir.

-Antoine ?! Dit la Peugeot 208. Mais je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas être libre avant la semaine prochaine !  
-Si je t'avais dit que je viendrais, cela n'aurait pas été une surprise.  
-Ho, mon amour...

Elle roula jusqu'à lui et il la prit dans ces bras, l'étreignant tendrement, et embrassant son capot. La voiture se mit à chauffer.

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi Kelly !

Kelly, le regarda, intriguée puis eu le rouge qui monta à son pare-brise en voyant ce qu'il avait apporté.

-De... De l'essence ?!  
-Et pas n'importe laquelle ! De la première qualité. Celle qu'on trouve dans l'urine des lions a 5 queues !  
-Ho, tu me gâtes tellement Antoine ! Dans mes roues, mon amour !

Et ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il déposa plusieurs baisers sur sa plaque d'immatriculation qui lui servait de bouche.  
Ce petit goût métallique et froid était si délectable pour le jeune Daniel.  
Après lui avoir roulé une belle pelle, il se releva et passa sa main sur son capot, la caressant, faisant frémir la jeune voiture.

-Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vu Kelly.  
-Oui. Cela faisait une semaine !  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué ma mangeuse de sperme.

Elle rugit à ce compliment, regardant sur le côté et tenta de se concentrer, calmant son moteur.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as tant manqué mon lapin. J'aimerais tant qu'on puisse vivre ensemble et fondée une famille.  
-Cela se réalisera un jour. J'te le jure !  
-Antoine... Gémis la voiture. Je... Je te désire.  
-Kelly...

Antoine embrassa la portière* avant de passer sa langue sur ton le long de la fênetre, faisant rugir à nouveau la voiture qui laissa écouler des gouttes d'eau de son pot d'échappement...  
Antoine sourit, recula de quelques pas et donna une fessée à son coffre, la gênant énormément. Il humidifia ces lèvres et la caressa.

-Tu te rappel de notre première fois Kelly ?  
-Une voiture n'oublie jamais... Tu t'étais couché sur la banquette arrière et tu t'étais astiqué le manche à balais en me caressant de l'intérieur...  
-Oui !  
-Tu voudrais reco...  
-Recommencer à l'intérieur de toi, oui ma chérie.

La voiture activa ces essuies-glace tant la chaleur augmentait, provoquant de la buée sur sa vitre.

-Hoo tu m'excites... Mais je veux que tu viennes jouer dans mon réservoir !  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, fit Antoine, en replaçant ces lunettes correctement. Je te la mettrais.  
-Antoine espèce de saligaud !

La voiture et Antoine, surpris, sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix féminine

-What the fuck, Fluttershy ?

Le petit poney était là, déçu et en colère.

-Jamais j'aurais pensé que Richard puisse avoir raison. J'aurais tant voulu que cela ne soit qu'un mensonge !  
-Antoine, qui est-ce ? Demanda Kelly perturbé.  
-Je suis sa femme ! Répondit le petit poney.  
-... Un poney ? Se dit la Peugeot, intriguée.  
-Tais-toi voiture ! Tu n'es pas en position de rétorquer quoi que ce soit !  
-Mon nom est Kelly !

Antoine se demandait ce qu'était donc que c'est simagrée, mais ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que Fluttershy se tourne vers lui, le foudroyant du regard.

-Flutty... Tu m'as suivi ?  
-Oui. Mais je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas avoir remarqué plutôt le panneau devant le garage ou dessus est marquée "Ne pas déranger, en train de baiser, cordialement, Antoine Daniel."

Il déglutit.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
-Bien sûr que si !  
-Alors pourquoi Antoine ? Demanda le petit poney.

Antoine ne sut quoi répondre et Kelly s'en voulait. Elle réfléchit et roula un peu s'avançant au côté d'Antoine

-Même si je n'étais qu'une maîtresse, ou plutôt un jouet pour toi je... Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'aime Antoine et je te pardonne. Je ne veux pas t'attirer plus d'ennui. Alors je partirais. Je suis vraiment désolé Madame Fluttershy Daniel.

La voiture avait les larmes aux éclairages, mais ne voulait pas détruire le couple. Il y avait peut-être encore une chance pour qu'il se réconcilie. Les problèmes de couple arrivaient régulièrement, des fois les gens s'entretuait d'autre fois, il baisait et se réconciliait, dans cet ordre, mais l'inverse aussi. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas remporter, elle n'était qu'une voiture. Il y avait tant de choses qu'elle ne pouvait faire. Comme voler, ou écrire une lettre à défaut de Fluttershy. Elle voulut dire une chose à Antoine, mais renonça sachant que si elle lui disait qu'elle portait son enfant, alors elle briserait la moindre chance pour qu'elle lui pardonne.

-Non, Kelly je... J'ai vraiment été con, mais...Mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je vous aime tant ! Ne me quittez pas ! Pleurnicha l'ex youtubeur  
-Tu sais Antoine, se radoucis le poney, si tu m'en avais parlé, je n'aurais pas refusée.

La voiture et l'humain agrandir leurs yeux, surpris.

-Hein ?  
-Les amis, c'est magique, et les plans a trois aussi.

Antoine était étonné de cette nouvelle, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Après qu'ils est demandé l'avis de Kelly, qui ne refusa pas, aimant bien l'idée, Antoine promis de ne plus leur être infidèle et un plan a trois eus lieu dans le garage à peine quelque seconde plus tard.  
Ce fut vraiment un moment magique.

L'humain, le poney et la voiture se marièrent et eurent 36 enfants, créant ainsi trois nouvelles espèces, les transformers, les centaures et les transformpony, Kelly et Fluttershy s'étant adonnées à des relation homosexuel quand Antoine se rendait au travail et quelque année plus tard, pour la deuxième fois, le monde fut détruit par Pinkie pie avec la musique intitulé "Smile" en fond.

Slurp.

* * *

*Coucou elena, puisse cette chose te déranger à jamais. Je t'aime ma fille. XD

Voilà voilà. J'ai recommencé. Je ne pense pas que cela ai été aussi réussi que la première, mais c'était quand même drôle.  
 **A propos de rien, je serais a la japan expo pendant les quatre jours avec une valise violette marquer "Powo" dessus. Voila voila.**  
À une prochaine peut-être  
Bonne journée/Soirée  
Anonymescargous


	3. Wifi x Hitler Adolf

_**A que coucou les enfants ! Me revoilou !**_  
 _ **Cet idée m'est venue au boulot, à cause de l'ennuie et je me demandais comment s'entendrait les deux personnes qui désire conquérir et contrôler le monde. Et ben voila.**_  
 _ **Bonne terrible lecture et Paix a vos âmes petit insectes de verre, Amen.**_

* * *

Tout avait commencé un mardi de pleine lune, aux alentours de 23 heures, le soir d'Halloween, dans le 13ème arrondissement de paris, ou des phallus avec des ailes tombait du ciel, nourrissant le sol de leur engrais blanc, alors que Mathieu promenait le panda et le patron, tous les deux en laisse bien que le patron avait un bâillon dans la bouche, sans doute pour éviter de mordre les gens, ou de dévorer les bites volantes.  
Ils étaient allés jusqu'à la boulangerie, récupérer quatre kilos de travers de porc, mais alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la boutique nommée " **A** nimaux **S** térilisé **S** ucculent " ce qu'ils virent au coin de la rue choqua mathieu et Maitre panda.

Wifi, l'animal de compagnie de Mathieu était en train de donner des coups de langue à Hitler, apparemment toujours en vie et en bonne santé. Il n'avait même pas vieillit. Les deux espèces différentes étaient en train de se bécoter amoureusement. Les deux amoureux s'aperçurent très vite qu'il était observé quand le Patron lâcha de sa voix rauque "ça y'est, je bande.".  
Le chat qui était dans les mains d'Hitler retourna sa tête vers son "maître" et le regarda, blaser. Il sauta au sol et se mit sur ces pattes arrière, alors qu'il attrapa une cigarette allumée qui était tomber du ciel et la porta à ces babines et en tira une latte avant de dire "Meow."

-Argh ! My Wifi ! Ils nous ont vu! Tu sais ce que cela veut dire ?!  
-Meow. Répondit-il en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Le fait qu'Hitler sache parler en français avait l'air de choquer les trois protagonistes dont Mathieu qui s'empressa de demander :

-Hitler! Quand à tu donc appris a parler français ?!  
-Cela ne te regarde paaas ! Sale petit kinder de mais deux ! Préparez vous à disparaitre ! Lança l'homme à la petite moustache famous.

Alors qu'il sortit son fusil d'assaut de sa moustache, Wifi le stoppa de sa patte. Adolf baissa son arme.

-Meow mrrrow.  
-Ho, je vois ! Tu veux les tuer de tes propres pattes !

Wifi acquiesça d'un nouveau miaulement. En face Mathieu en restait toujours choquer.

-WIFI ! Cria, Mathieu, Pourquoi ?!  
-Meow MEOW miah ! Chhhh ! Mraw! Répondit la boule de poil.

Des joues coulèrent sur les larmes de Mathieu. Wifi étira un sourire malsain.

-Pourquoi on n'en profite pas pour se barrer ? Demanda Maitre panda à haute voix.  
-Logique des mangas, films, livres et toutes séries confondu, on est trop con pour agir par nous-même, intervint le patron, toujours avec le bâillon dans la bouche.  
-... Ça se tient.

L'animal dévisagea le petit homme au chapeau noir, termina ça phrase et sortit une boulette de confettis de la moustache d'Hitler.

-Arrête ! Tout peut s'arranger ! Je te le promets ! Tu es mon bébé Wifi ! Je t'ai toujours aimé !  
-"Mais pas moi" dit-il dans son langage.

Il lança le confetti qui atterrit au milieu de son front, le percutant de pleins fouet. Il tomba au sol, raide, mort, la langue en dehors de la bouche, les yeux révulsés.  
Les deux hommes tenus en laisse fuir en toute hâte, l'un pour survivre, le second pour vouloir se masturber, récupérant le cadavre.  
Wifi haussa les épaules, les laissant, il n'avait que faire d'eux, car bientôt, ils mourraient tous. Il se retourna vers son amant et le regarda, miaulant à nouveau.

L'attaque allait enfin commencer.

Les heures qui suivirent, Wifi envoya ces fidèles à l'attaque, tuant un maximum d'humain. En 6 heures L'Amérique n'existait plus. Il en fallu 12 pour la Chine. Oui, l'Amérique était des GROSSES MERDE.  
Les canidés avaient même rejoint les chats pour la bataille, se vengeant des Chinois, les massacrant et les dévorant à leurs tours. Une belle ironie pour ces hommes qui marchait avec du riz sous les chaussures.  
Le Japon avait résisté, étant préparé à cette éventualité, comme à beaucoup d'autre comme à l'arrivée des poulpe de l'espace où il aurait offert de jeune japonaise pour les repousser assez longtemps.  
Une chose qui arriva 15 ans plus tard, mais ce fut les hommes qui les intéressaient  
Il l'avait dans le cul.  
Dans tous les sens du terme.  
Ha.

Beaucoup de pays, continent, île, et noix de coco furent envahis par les chats. Ceux qui réussissaient cependant à résister, s'étaient fait attraper par des Nazi zombies contrôlées par Hitler et tous furent jeter dans des camps de concentration qui se trouvait juste à côté d'une centrale nucléaire.  
Les deux amants avaient envahis et contrôlaient le monde, leurs rêves s'était réaliser ! ENFIN ! Et ils fêtèrent ça toute la nuit, Wifi possédant Hitler, qui gémissait comme une nympho ! Leur rappelant la première fois qu'il s'était vu.  
Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un club de strip-tease, Hitler était sur scène, déguisé en bunny girl et Wifi lui avait tapé dans l'œil.  
Littéralement.  
Il l'avait invité à prendre un verre, et ils avaient remarqué qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun comme celui de contrôler le monde.  
Mais leur bonheur ne durèrent qu'une semaine. Lorsque le hippie, emprisonner dans le camp, fuma de l'herbe mélangée à des réactions chimiques P Il y eut une explosion. Et il devint "Super Hippie" .

Le sauveur était arrivé !

Hitler et Wifi envoyèrent leur dernière création pour le contrer :  
 **Les ombres.  
** Des être humanoïdes entièrement noir, entouré d'une aura tout aussi noire qui empêche de distinguer précisément les contours de leur corps...  
Mais le super camé était fort et les balayait tous de ces super pouvoirs, tels que la fumé dodo, cracky et Ice tea , un flot de liquide déverser sur les ennemis qui les soûlent au point de les faire danser sur du caramel dansen.  
Le monde retrouva la paix en trois semaines, parce que quand même, c'était le hippie, il était pas mal défoncé.  
Et le monde vécu heureux pendant un long moment.

Ah. Et InThePanda s'est fait violer et tué par un tigre qui fit exploser la terre en mangeant une pomme aux radiations après l'attaque des poulpes de l'espace.

Flagada

* * *

Ouai ouai, je sais. Si Ranne passe par là, elle va avoir une crise cardiaque x'D  
Enfin voilà. Maintenant, je vais dans l'avion. Espérons qu'il ne s'écrase pas hein ? Z'avez pas de parachute ? Non ? bon bas tant pis.  
Mais de toute façon, ça ira car je suis : immortelle.  
Bitch  
Ouai, c'est beau de rêver.  
Ha, mais j'y pense que maintenant : Bonne vacances a tous !  
Bisous et bonne journée/ bonne soirée.  
Anonymescargous


	4. Antoine x Léman x Spirit

_**-Bonjour a tous !**_  
 _ **Cet os est une co-écriture avec une bonne amie, la belle dame aux mèches rouges dotée de lunettes : Another !**_  
 _ **Et l'idée involontaire vient d'une jolie pirate. A vous de la trouver.**_  
 _ **Ce fut un plaisir et une bonne partie de rigolade que d'écrire une partie de cet os avec elle.**_  
 _ **...les vacances me manquent.**_

 _ **Concernant la JAPAN EXPO, vous pouvez sauter si vous êtes des salopes qui vous vous foutez de tout : Ce fut une joie immense que d'y être et de vous rencontrer.**_  
 _ **Je fus surprise, en bien, de rencontrer des fans...Cette phrase me parait tant étrange.**_  
 _ **Et toi la demoiselle aux cheveux violets qui était gênée, si si tu te reconnaît, la prochaine fois, n'hésitons pas à parler et à se faire des câlins. Cela ne me dérange nullement. Tu étais vraiment adorable ^^**_  
 _ **J'espère de tout cœur pouvoir y revenir l'an prochain. Ou juste revenir vous voir tout simplement. C'était vraiment cool !**_  
 _ **Sinon Paris c'est sympa mais je préfère la verdure (la Suisse c'est bien aussi...Sauf les prix x_x')**_

 _ **Bonne lecture petits insectes talonneux . Paix à vos âme. Allah.**_

 _ **-Anotherstep qui parle. Oui, ce moment où nous étions toutes les deux sur un canaper à écrire en riant de toutes nos larmes tandis que la pauvre pirate préparait à manger était tout simplement magique. J'espère que nous aurons à nouveau l'occasion de mettre nos talents en commun x)**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne le contenu, je crois m'être rarement autant amusée à écrire pareille daube. Le but est principalement de faire rire, mais je suis très fière car... C'est mon premier lemon !**_

 _ **Merci à la jolie pirate de nous avoir soufflé l'idée.**_

 _ **Et maintenant, place à la crackfic !**_

 _ **-Note d'Aria : Oubliez tout ce qu'elles ont dit précédemment sur moi, je n'ai pas soufflé une seule idée et je ne veux pas avoir de lien avec ce one shot xD (alors pourquoi je suis en train d'y écrire un mot, je sais, c'est stupide) Ano a raison, je faisais à manger pendant qu'elles écrivaient, m'utilisant telle une esclave ! Bon, j'ai quand même bien ri en découvrant ce texte. Bonne lecture et vive la drogue 3** **  
**_

* * *

Il huma l'air frais du soir, les yeux fermés le vent soufflait contre son torse nu et des canards rose fluo passèrent en jacassant au-dessus de sa chevelure tentaculaire. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour s'imprégner du contact de la nature, expirant lentement. Il se sentait bien, à cru sur Spirit, ses poils crème chatouillant son postérieur et ses mollets il caressait sa belle crinière soyeuse, entremêlant ses crins entre ses doigts, tandis que l'animal fermait les yeux, gémissant doucement. Il monta le dos, frottant sa colonne vertébrale sur l'entre-jambe d'Antoine Daniel qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

-Tout doux, Spirit, tout doux, susurra l'homme fou.

Il flatta l'encolure de son partenaire et ses yeux embués s'ouvrirent sur l'étendue plane devant eux.  
Le Lac Léman s'offrait à eux.  
Il poussa de ses genoux les flancs de l'animal, lui provoquant un frisson le long du corps et agissant comme une invitation à marcher en direction du Léman.  
Les sabots antérieurs du cheval pénétrèrent l'eau... Elle était glacée.  
Il hennit, frissonnant de froid et de plaisir à la fois. L'animal plongea peu à peu, sentant les vaguelettes lécher ses boulets, puis plus haut, aux jarrets, caressant son ventre.  
Antoine avait laissé l'eau monter tendrement le long de ses jambes, retenant des gémissements au contact humide et glacé contre sa peau.  
Le lac se mit a créer de petites vagues qui frappèrent leur peau, laissant enfin un hoquet de surprise, aigu, s'échapper des lèvres alléchantes et légèrement recouvertes de paillettes de Daniel.  
Il haletait tant c'était bon. Il tentait de calmer sa respiration, caressant le doux poil de l'animal. Les petites vagues répétées tentaient de l'empêcher de réfléchir mais une idée lui vint malgré tout.  
Se penchant en avant, l'homme se mit à murmurer à l'oreille du cheval et celui ci sourit...Il donna un coup de sabot dans l'eau provoquant l'arrêt des vagues.  
De nouvelles vagues firent leur apparition, un peu plus grosse, mais Spirit donna plusieurs grand coups de sabot, éclaboussant les environs, arrêtant net les nouvelles venues.  
Antoine enfonça un doigt dans l'eau, celle-ci réagit. Il sourit, d'un air pervers et le retira pour enfoncer toute sa main droite dedans créant de petites vagues.  
Il y eu un bruit.

Le lac avait gémit.

L'amour brillait sous les étoiles, qui se décomposèrent en figurine d'Hatsune Miku en maillot de bain avant de s'envoler dans le ciel et de se changer en Vodka, pour finir dans les mains des petits enfants Romains qui chantaient la marseillaise.  
Il sont fous ces Romains.  
Antoine et Spirit étaient satisfaits de cet effet et se mirent tous les deux à faire des éclaboussures, l'un à l'aide de ses bras, frappant l'eau, le second de ses sabot.  
Le lac tentait de leur répondre mais il ne put, tant le plaisir des éclaboussures était...intense !  
Spirit s'arrêta, au grand étonnement d'Antoine et du lac. Il surpris les deux partenaire en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'eau, provoquant un nouveau cri à Antoine et au lac. Très vite il fut submergé de coup de main et de coup de tête.  
Pour n'importe quelle personne, de loin on ne voyait qu'un homme nu sur un cheval s'enfoncer peu a peu dans un lac, et faire des éclaboussures, le chevale se lavant le museau mais pour Antoine et Spirit s'était un acte d'amour.  
Pur et dur.  
Ou plutôt liquide.  
Les éclaboussure étaient de plus en plus fortes, celles-ci atteignant les avions qui passaient au dessus de la Suisse, égratignant les appareils qui durent se poser sur les arcs-en-ciel des licornes pour ne pas s'écraser.  
Devant tant d'agitation, les moustiques avaient fuit sur leurs scooters vert pomme vers Madagascar, se cachant dans les grottes des renards cannibales.  
Un long moment humide et froid passa, et la fin vint enfin. L'orgasme fut si puissant que le Lac Léman provoqua une vague phénoménale qui engloutit toute la terre, noyant dans ses eaux froides tout être vivant.  
Pour les rares qui survécurent le temps de quelque jours, ce fut une journée horrible, mais pour Antoine et l'étalon des plaines, ce fut le plus bel instant et la plus belle mort jamais donnée.

Glouglou.

* * *

La prochaine fois que vous vous baignerez, vous penserez à nous.  
En espérant que cette co-écriture vous aie plut  
A une prochaine  
Bisous  
Another and Anonymescargous


	5. LinksTheSun x Maître Gims

_**A que coucou les enfants !  
cela faisait un moment qu'on m'avait demandé un Links x MG et je m'y suis enfin mise**_  
 _ **Bonne terrible lecture et Paix a vos âmes petit insectes ravioli, Amen.**_

* * *

Alors qu'il regardait la dernière musique des magic système intitulé" Magic in the air " LinksTheSun craqua mentalement. Celui-ci changea. Il se mit a écrire de la musique sans sens et il vit qu'il adorait ça. Il trouvait cela beau mais surtout simple. Quand il mit en ligne "C kom sa ki fo dansé" il eut un succès énorme, a tel point que les hamsters de l'espace vinrent le voir pour lui faire signer un contrat de disque, chose qu'il ne put refusé. Il écrit beaucoup d'autre chanson qui furent un carton comme "ka pa fée kk là" ou bien "lé breuthon" ou le très célèbre et très en vogue en ce moment "vanpir mé umain" avec plus de cent millions de ventes. Il avait même déclaré dans une de ces musiques son amour pour maître Gims qui fut touché et décida de le rencontrer. Ils virent qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs et firent des musiques ensemble avant de passer à l'acte. Et c'était chaud. Autant qu'avec un caribou.  
Et en ce jour béni par sainte chucky les deux hommes se rendirent à la plage.  
Celui blanc comme un cul d'ours, sauta dans l'eau verte, cela étant causé par les lutins des îles tropicales. Il fit une énorme bombe, éclaboussant du liquide vert son compagnon, encore sur le sable froid. Celui aux origines d'esclave rigola joyeusement, garda ces lunettes de soleil se fichant qu'elles est coûtés quatre cent balles, après tout, il en avait encore six autres chez lui, et accouru gaîment avant de sauté en l'air. Il survola quelque instant la mer et arriva au-dessus de son aimé, qui tendit les bras pour le rattraper.

-Je suis le roua du monde ! S'écria Gims.  
-haha, ho oui que tu l'est mon choupigims !

Ils rigolèrent en cœur alors que des pétales de rose volèrent autour d'eux. L'une d'elles se déposa, littéralement dans la tête de Gims qui continuait de sourire. Links, l'air heureux, saisit la pétale qui devint une fleur, l'enleva et la renifla, alors qu'un petit geyser de sang sortait du crâne du "Maitre". Links embrassa la fleur et celle-ci déploya des ailes de faucon avant de s'envoler dans les airs et de foncer droit vers la lune suivit par les autres pétales de rose.  
Gims qui se vidait toujours de son sang, enlaça son amant, lui murmurant tout bas, au creux de son oreille gauche, puis droite, se disant que cela porterait peut-être malheur.

-Links... Tu es le soleil de ma vie. Ne me quitte jamais.  
-Je te le promets mon maître adoré!

Cependant, Gims baissa la tête et prit un air dramatique, entremêlant ces douze doigts sous la panique.

-Links, j'ai un truc à t'avouer.  
-Qu'est-ce donc Gims ?  
-hé bien vois-tu...ooh... Je suis un…

Il ne put heureusement pas terminé sa phrase, que la lune fondit sur lui et l'écrasa. Links fut choquer, son amour venait de se faire écraser devant lui.  
La lune se retira et s'envola, laissant un cratère dans l'eau, le jeune youtubers s'approcha, et le vit encore bouger, se disant qu'il y avait une once d'espoir, il lui tendit la main, alors que des larmes jaune coulait de ces yeux, mais la lune redescendit en vitesse, s'étant sûrement dit qu'elle allait lui en remettre un coup, même encore un autre avant de s'envoler à nouveau.  
Links rit.  
C'était comme ça qu'il pleurait.  
En fait, l'auteur voulait mettre crit, mais elle trouvait cela marrant lorsqu'elle voulut corriger son erreur.  
Il ria donc beaucoup, laissant des larmes s'échapper cette fois-ci de ces oreilles.  
Cette fois-ci, il était moche et bien mort. Bien aplatit. Laissant le sang se répandre dans l'eau, qui devint une mer rouge.  
Cela s'était déjà produit, dans l'océan pacifique, une jeune femme aurait jeté son tampon usagé dedans, répandant le sang partout, la nommant maintenant océrouge.  
Quelque instant passa, et une lumière étincelante sortie du corps de la crêpe et flotta devant les yeux de Links. Celle-ci lui parla et peu à peu, le jeune commençait à retrouver espoir, et quand ces larmes cessèrent, le soleil vint s'écraser sur la terre.  
Parce que putain ça l'énervait que sa femme la lune n'ai pas arrivé à lui faire fermer sa gueule.  
La terre pleura à chaudes larmes et s'enfuit loin de ces parents, avant de s'écraser sur pluton qui n'avait pas aimé qu'on l'ait traité de minus.

Boom

* * *

Voila donc le très court os. j'espère qu'il vous aura fait rire!  
Bisous et bonne journée/ bonne soirée.  
Anonymescargous


	6. Fandom VS Groupies

_**Je n'ai pas posté de crackfic pendant le mois d'août. Honte sur moi.  
En plus, j'ai deux histoires qui se sont effacées. Bordel de couille.  
Du coup y aura deux crackfic ce mois-ci.  
Et j'aurai beaucoup de boulot pour le mois d'octobre.  
Et il faut que je termine un Depodra.  
Espérons que je tienne mes paroles.  
Bonne terrible lecture à tous, j'ai forcé sur la coke.  
Paix à vos pauvres âmes petit insecte sanguinaire. Peace.**_

* * *

La fin d'Internet avait commencé le 16 septembre 2015.  
Lorsque sur le réseau twitter, Powo dit que Mathieu Sommet était laid comme un maître Gims, une groupie explosa de colère et décida de la tuer, car elle refusait qu'une personne dise qu'il était moche.  
Car du haut de ces 14 ans, il était la "beautay incarnée" et tout le monde devait avoir le même avis que le sien. Tous ceux qui refuseraient sa vision du monde devaient périr dans la plus grande souffrance possible qui soit.  
Alors, elle tua la bourrée et tous les escargots du monde entier, en empêchant la sainte pluie vodka de tomber et tous moururent assoiffé, sec, comme le vagin de Madona.

Les filles du fandom l'attaquèrent alors, non pas pour venger Powo, mais pour avoir empêché qu'il ne pleuvent sur les herbes de crack et de cocaïne.  
Elle fut mortellement touchée par les tweets insultants, mais se banda les yeux et guérit, se créant une armée de groupie qui attaquerait le fandom yaoist.  
Quand la bataille eut lieu, elle fut si énorme, comme la bite de Woor, que twitter explosa.  
Et celui-ci étant en train de copuler avec Google mourut également.  
Il n'y avait plus de vie.  
Internet était mort.  
Il ne restait qu'Internet explorer.

Les geeks et no-life avaient pleuré devant leur pc. Arriveraient-ils à survivre dans cette ville hostile ?  
Nul ne le sus.  
Hormis sainte cyprine.  
La déesse des eaux humides voyait tout, et humidifiait tous ces jeunes.  
Cette douce cyprine collante et au goût salé mais délicieux veillait sur chacun d'eux.  
Sauf les lama.  
Sans Internet, beaucoup de youtuber durent se trouver un vrai métier, hormis quelques-uns dont leur Youtube Money leur avait rapporté énormément comme Pewdiepie, Joueur du grenier ou Antoine Daniel, dont une seule vidéo postée leur rapportait plus d'un million de vue en moins de deux heures.

Quant à d'autres, In The Panda s'était reconvertie en Youtube Pute, mais la vie n'était pas clémente, nous le savons tous, et il se fit violer par les dinosaures de l'espace, mâle et femelle, dont leur pénis, aux femelles, était d'une taille colossale, deux mètres et demi de long, bien qu'elle ne dépassât toujours pas celle de Woor.  
Il fut violé 666 fois, avant que la mort ne le gagne, ouvrant au passage un trou noir dans son cul, permettant au dinosaure de voyager dans différentes galaxies, leur permettant de répandre partout la parole de Raptor Jésus.

E-Penser reprit le travail de "Ce n'est pas sorcier" évitant cependant de faire une tête de con quand ses coéquipiers lui demandent "Ben alors, comment cela est possible ?! ".

Links fut sans doute celui qui réussit le mieux, devenant prof particulier, de plus qu'on lui avait permis de battre ces élèves s'ils essayaient de le faire chier.

Et alors que Mathieu se tenait devant le Macdo-soubrette, ne voyant pas d'autre endroit où aller, il se fit adulte-hobbit-napper par la groupie aux yeux bandés, qui avait à présent des phallus arc-en-ciel à la place des yeux.

Cela avait été rapide et simple, il lui avait juste fallu lui mettre un revolver en diamant dans le dos, pointé sur le torse, pour qu'il accepte de la suivre jusqu'à sa demeure sur son cheval volant.  
Le palais des groupies.  
Et il finit accroché au mur, à côté d'un Yéyé défoncé, tous les deux nus, avec du sang, celui causé par les narines des jeunes filles en fleurent qui passait ¾ de leur temps à les regarder, la bave aux lèvres, alors que Sainte cyprine s'occupait activement de leur paradis.

De leur côté, les filles du fandom tentaient de leur mettre la main dessus, les ayant perdu de vue à cause des cérémonies de mariage.  
Entre sauver le monde où se marier, la deuxième option était la plus importante à leurs yeux.  
Ben ouais. Le mariage avant tout, salope.  
Pleins de couple lesbienne furent unis par les lois de la sainte pelle, telle que le Arianne, le chewbapoulpe, l'Elephigore, Kloryssa et sa main droite, et gauche, et le Cano, Another ayant rejoint Caro à la mort de Powo, pour se consoler d'avoir perdu l'être cher qu'elle aimait.  
Et aussi, elle ressemblait à un homme, du coup, cela passait.

Elles ne mirent pas plus de cent quatre-vingt-trois minutes pour les trouver et entrée dans leur repaire, s'aidant de l'énorme drapeau Rose "Love Youtuber Hot" qu'elle pouvait apercevoir depuis le palais du fandom.  
Armée de lance, d'épée, stylos et chou-fleur, elles envahirent le royaume et s'ensuivit les combats les plus épiques au monde, Déponia tuant de son poignard, Flocon les gèlent de son pouvoir de glace, Ranne de ces ombres, Aria de son regard trop mignon, la mandragore de sa lance, hurlant la suite de son chapitre et de ce qu'allait avenir Antoine, car dans le tas, il y avait ces lectrices, Siffly de ces tentacules, s'occupa de ces jeunes demoiselles, devant le regard pervers et désireux de Chew, Elena de son sceptre/lance les transforma en carotte avant de les manger.  
Et tout un tas d'autres personnes se battant en arrière-plan.

Mais le camp adverse était avantagé en matière de nombre et bientôt, elles furent à court d'énergie, tentant bien que mal de tenir au maximum.  
C'est alors que le mur de gauche, puis celui de droite, se fissura avant d'EXPLOSER dévoilant dame Powo, mouillé et avec un squelette de main humaine dans la bouche. C'est que c'est con avaient oubliés qu'elle était immortel.  
Et que la sainte pluie réapparaissait toutes les deux semaines.  
Alors que la bataille allait reprendre, Dame escargot regarda son portable et Déclara "Internet est revenu!"  
Toutes les demoiselles ouvrirent grand leurs yeux avant de lâcher les armes et de se jeter sur leur portable, vérifiant, et hurlant de joie.  
Rancunière comme pas possible, Powo décapita d'un geste simple et rapide, à l'aide d'une capsule de bouteille, la tête de la fangirls aux yeux de bite, provoquant la mort par vomissement de Yéyé, que trop choqué.  
Un traité fut proposé, et la paix revint enfin entre les groupies et le fandom.  
Ce qui fut inutile, car deux jour après une méduse péta et le monde explosa.

Blblblblblblbblbl.

* * *

 ** _Laissez une review si fuck la logique /o\  
Prochaine crackfic : Elle concerne Antoine Daniel.  
héhéhé.  
Musique : The Ready Set : Killer  
Bisous et à bientôt !  
Anonymescargous._**


	7. InThePanda x Poisson Fécond

_**Mes problèmes m'empêchent de dormir.**_  
 _ **Et j'ai pensé soudainement a lui.**_  
 _ **Que cela me faisait chier**_  
 _ **Et cette idée est née.**_  
 _ **Je crois que je ne peux pas lui faire de plus gros fuck.**_  
 _ **Bonne terrible lecture et Paix a vos âmes petit insectes Hobbit, Amen.**_

* * *

Par une belle nuit d'automne, le gros Panda se baladait dans son costume d'animal. "La vie de pirate, c'est la plus belle des vies" chantait il en tenant un pingouin par les pattes, le balançant d'avant en arrière, lui faisant vomir ces tripes, intestins, boyaux, cafards et chaussures y compris !  
C'était une de ces activités préférées quand il ne faisait pas l'amour au cadavre de Franck Ribery.  
Il commençait d'ailleurs à s'en lasser. Ben, oui, à force de s'empaler sur l'os de la bite de Ribery, il l'avait cassé !  
C'est fragile, ces choses là, mais oui.  
Et du coup, il devait s'enfoncer la main du cadavre dans l'anus pour tenter de se donner un peu de plaisir, mais ça main n'était pas assez grande comparer à la taille de bite en os. Très poilu au passage.  
Il aimait les poils.  
Et il aimait s'enculer.  
Après tout, avec un nom pareil, c'était obligé.

Le vidéaste poilu continua donc sa chanson, bougeant les hanches et la tête jusqu'à tomber sur une chose.  
Il tomba sur un tutu.  
À cause de la gerbe qui maintenant était du sang, il avait glissé et s'était ramassé lamentablement au sol et quand il avait ouvert ces yeux salis de poussière mêlée à la gerbe, dont il trouva le goût fort délicieux, il saisit le tutu rose bonbon, fait non pas en tissus, mais en métal d'or et le dévisagea.  
Le tutu le regardait de ces grands yeux verts horrifiés.  
Et il se mit à hurler.

-TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Ce tutu était un pokémon !  
Et une espèce rare en plus ! Un légendaire !  
Dixième génération...  
Il sourit de manière coquine et enfila le pokémon a sa taille, et se regarda devant une boucherie de verre de terre.  
Il en resta bouche bée.  
Il se trouvait fort fabuleux.  
Quelle élégance, quelle clairvoyance, quelle chance, quel France !  
Et il se mit à danser.  
Il avait tant de swag.  
Il exécuta la danse des canards, se trouvant juste a coté de lui et dansa la danse des poulets sur son cadavre.

Cette danse des plus érotique attira sur son poisson volant le GRAND et tout-puissant : Poisson Fécond !  
Celui-ci s'en lécha les babines, son poisson aussi. Il replaça correctement ces lunettes sur son nez et le siffla.  
InThePanda se retourna alors vers lui et rougis comme une écolière coincé dans un mur dans un hentai.  
Celui qu'il aimait l'avait vu. Dans cet accoutrement.  
Et il AIMAIT ÇA.  
Il se dit qu'il avait enfin sa chance.

Il bougea du bassin et prit une pose des plus érotique au monde et cligna de l'œil, faisant apparaitre un baiser qui s'envola pour se coller sur les lèvres chaudes de Poisson Fécond.  
L'homme poisson sauta de sa monture et sauta ITP contre la vitre du magasin. Son impatience ne lui avait permis d'enlever le costume de son amant, mais peut importe, sa bite était tellement grosse et dure qu'il en déchira le costume et pu s'enfoncer dans le cul d'ITP.  
Et ce fut le pied.  
InthePanda était heureux. Surtout que sa queue était aussi grosse que celle de Ribery. Elle faisait le double.  
Oh joie, bonheur et sexe était au rendez vous.  
Et quand il jouit, ce fut le nirvana.  
La rue entière était remplit de semence jaune des deux hommes, mais surtout de PF. On peut dire qu'InthePanda c'était bien fait... Remplir.  
Antoine Daniel se mit a rire au loin alors que la monture mangeait les restes.

Les deux hommes décidèrent donc de sortir ensemble après avoir passé l'acte, tels est la logique étrange de cette planète, putain, et par ailleurs, fit tomber L'homme déguisé en panda enceint.  
Quarante-deux bébés, il avait porté, en même temps, tous appartenant à son tendre amant Poisson Fécond. L'accouchement ne fut pas douloureux, son cul étant assez bien élargie par les venues régulières du nouveau papa.  
Il en furent tellement heureux, de voir les quarante-deux nourrissons en bonne santé qu'ils baisèrent toute la soirée ce qui provoqua la fin du monde, la terre se noyant dans des litres de sperme.

Splitch

* * *

 ** _Je crois que c'est le plus dégeulasse que j'ai fais. Haha.  
Je n'effacerais jamais cet os._**  
 ** _Bisous._**  
 ** _Anonymescargous_**


	8. Angel x Dunklayth x Krizalied

_**BONSOIR LES GENS!**_  
 _ **J'AI FAIS UNE NUIT BLANCHE !**_  
 _ **ET LE CAFÉ C'EST DÉGUEULASSE !**_  
 _ **MAIS HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_  
 _ **Cela faisait un moment que j'avais cette crackfic de côté, la voilà enfin terminé.**_  
 _ **Avertissement : Cette crackfic est sponsorisé par le café Tweek. Ce qui explique son arôme dégueulasse.**_  
 _ **En plus, il ne tient pas réveiller. Ou alors je suis une loque. Un des deux.**_  
 _ **Bref.**_  
 _ **BONNE LECTURE BANDE DE PETIT INSECTE CAFÉINE**_

* * *

Ha, qu'il faisait bon au pôle Nord, ce soleil éclatant, cette mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, ce sable chaud ou baignait des ours polaires, morts, alors que les eskimos fondaient au soleil, devant se mettre à nu face à tant de chaleur.  
L'hiver en 2016 au pôle Nord avait bien changé.  
Mais cela n'est pas intéressant.  
Dirigeons nous plutôt vers la ville de Paris, capitale de Hilton, où vivait un jeune homme sans voix grave et lunette qui discutait gaiement avec ses amies.  
Il était habillées d'un simple t-shirt "il love banana" et d'un jean bleu délavé, mais lavé, muni de petites ailes dans son dos.  
Mais pas d'auréole au-dessus ça tête, voyons, c'était bien trop cher que de porter cet accessoire.  
Les deux amies en question étaient, non pas ces figurines, comme il le faisait souvent, mais une démone portant le nom de Dunklayth et une femme insecte nommé Krizalied.  
Les antennes et les ailes de la petite demoiselle étaient bien réelles et laissaient les gens se poser des questions étranges sur sa procréation.  
était-ce une naine qui avait fait l'amour à un bourdon ou un nain avec une femelle bourdon?  
Dans le deuxième cas la bestiole était sans doute masochiste pour se laisser prendre par un homme avec un engin d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres.  
À moins qu'il soit chinois…  
Bref, les trois joyeux orphelins discutaient de film de merde, tels que le nouveau film "Les aventures d'Aladin", cette licence ayant été maintenant violer par de sombres merdes avides de fric.  
En même temps, il fallait les comprendre. Qui n'avait donc jamais rêver que de construire une immense maison en lunette de soleil a partir de caca mélanger à de l'or ?  
Le Cacor était tant désirer par les stars. Surtout en repas.  
Au passage, ce n'était pas pour rien que la planète terre se nommait à présente planète excrément, celle-ci étant plus entourée de merdes que d'eau et de terre. Sachant que son nom de base était stupide."terre".  
Il ya plus de cul sur cette planète, d'où il l'appelle terre ?  
Mais alors que Dunky envoyait une vanne à son ami, la fée clochette avec une tête de cheval entra dans la maison par la fenêtre et frappa de ces chaussures à talon aiguille, la tête d'Angel avant de lui faire des fuck et de se barrer par la serrure de la porte où l'on pouvait entendre son rire résonner jusqu'au fin fond des abîmes de Pandora hearts.  
Angel se mit a tousser, glissant, avant d'atterrir sur le cul.  
Il gémit de plaisir et se frotta les yeux et dit à haute voix qu'il la tuerait si elle revenait. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il pu remarquer que ses amies le regardaient, le rouge aux joues, dont un filet de sang leur échappait des narines et des oreilles.

-Quoi ?  
-...Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je t'aurais dit cela mais...T'est bonne.  
-Complètement d'accord, fit Kriza.

Angel hausse les sourcils avant de baisser la tête pour voir qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas et sursauta en voyant la chose suivante.  
DES BOOBS  
Angel était devenu une femme.  
Sa voix collait enfin à son apparence.  
Et il, elle était nue.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaa !

Ce gémissement de gêne fut tellement adorable et excitant que le nouveau saignement de nez fut si puissant qu'il envoya les deux jeunes femmes jusqu'au plafond.  
Angel se leva et tenta de trouver une couverture, des habits, mais Dunky, qui s'était décroché du mur, l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'enlaça.

-Ho tu es tellement douce en plus !  
-Haa ! Mais ! Dunky ! Hum!

Oui, Angel avait la peau douce, comme un bébé, sans doute était-ce la raison du pourquoi les pédophiles adoraient tant les enfants, cela et leur grande innocence.

-Tu...Commença Dunky.

Angel la regarda, inquiète.

-TU ES SUPER MIGNONNE, TU SAIS ! JE T'AI JAMAIS TROUVÉ BEAU, MAIS LA, TU MA TOUT DE SUITE TAPER DANS L'ŒIL!

Angel fronça des sourcils et lui tapa dans l'œil.  
Dunky s'en foutu.  
Krizalied approuva les pensées de sa grande amie.

La foudre se fit entendre, et d'un coup il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes. Dunky regarda par la fenêtre puis Angel, et sourit faisant un clin d'œil à la petite dame.  
Le bourdon compris ce que ce geste signifiait et hocha la tête, la bouche en canard, et attrapa les mains d'Angel, la plaquant contre le mur, collant son corps au sien, sa tête plongeant dans les mamelles de la vie et de la pureté.  
Alors que la nouvelle femme poussa un cri de gêne, la démone s'approcha de la fenêtre et attrapa une des cordes qui tombait du ciel.  
Comme un lasso, elle l'agita en l'air et dans une démarche presque féline s'approcha de ses amies, un regard taquin, souriant à pleine dent, laissant apercevoir un bout de fil électrique coincé entre ses dents. En quelques secondes, l'ange fut ligoté, couché contre le sol dur, froid et poilu du salon.  
MJ était fini, elle allait devenir lesbienne, car on sait tous que baiser avec quelqu'un, même sans consentement, à la fin, on sortait quand même avec son ravisseur.  
La logique de l'amour.  
Ou de la stupidité des gens qui ne connaissent rien a cela. Un des deux .  
Kriza s'avança vers l'ange, désirant la toucher de ces antennes, mais elle fut poussée violemment par la créatrice de MIND, se mangeant en plein poire le mur remplit de postère de vocaloid et de tableaux, l'explosant, pour s'écraser sur le suivant, laissant la trace de son corps, ses ailes incluses, dans le mur.  
Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas et elle se décolla, avant de lui foncer dessus pour la plaquer contre le mur d'en face. Les deux femmes, de base, se ruèrent de coups, se battant pour savoir qui "salirait" le corps de leur ami, qui se dit que c'était le bon moment pour fuir loin de ces folles. Tel un ver de terre, elle rampa au sol, à travers les poils, se rapprochant peu à peu de la sortie, de la liberté.  
Après plusieurs heures, elle y arriva enfin, et donna un coup de pied, l'ouvrant, mais L'homme maintenant femme, se crispa sous la peur en voyant qui l'attendait derrière la porte.  
Celle qui n'était absolument pas la cousine de Krizalied, bien qu'elles possèdent toutes les deux des antennes, était devant sa maison, une hache à la main, un sourire malsain pendu aux lèvres, le fixant du regard, des scolopendres sortant de son visage, du sang sur les dent et les lèvres.

-SEEEENPAIIIIII.

Reconnaissant la jeune demoiselle aux couettes, Elle se mit à hurler de terreur et roula jusqu'au salon, heurtant les dames qui se disputaient toujours.  
MJ les avait heurtés si fort qu'elles furent propulser contre le mur le détruisant de nouveau.  
La maison d'Angel ressemblait de plus en plus a la tête de Ribery.  
Interrompu dans leur dispute elle reprirent leur attention sur l'être désirer, ne remarquant pas la taré, juste à leurs cotés.  
La femme escargot zombie ouvrit la bouche, un appareille photo sortant de sa cavité buccal.  
Un nouveau hurlement allait être poussé, mais un flash retentit, ce qui l'interrompit. après cela, l'appareil disparut au fond du gosier du zombie qui s'en alla d'un pas paisible en sifflotant la 4eme symphonie de Beethoven.  
Dunky disputa Angel, la narguant, lui donnant multiples raison sur le pourquoi cela devait être elle qui devait souillé Angel.  
Krizalied avait le bourdon, elle voulait vraiment salir Angel. Pourquoi ne pouvait t-elle pas avoir le droit ? pourquoi était t-elle tout le temps la deuxième ? pourquoi oh monde crue-elle ?  
L'air de chien battu qu'arborait la petite blonde attrista la grande brune.  
Oui, Dunky eut de l'empathie pour son amie.  
Ce n'était pas Angel, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.  
Et elle opta pour une idée.  
Salir Angel ensemble.  
Le dénudé paniqua devant l'air réjouit des demoiselles.  
Elles se tournèrent en même temps vers lui, un sourire sadique pendu aux lèvres et levèrent le bras au ciel, invoquant chacune un feutre noir. la victime ne comprenait pas ce qu'elles allaient faire avec, redoutant le pire et ferma les yeux, face à l'impossibilité de pouvoir leur échapper espérant que tout cela se passe vite.  
Les bouchons furent retirer, et les feutrent rentrèrent en contact avec la peau douce et soyeuse de l'ange...  
ça y est.  
il était déviergé.  
Il était sali d'encre noir, l'encre des dames.  
Avant qu'il ne rétorque quoi que ce soit face à ce qu'il s'était passé, troublé, alors que les deux dames dansait sur place sur de la tecktonik, l'astre lunaire fut transformée en eva gundam et d'un coup de bassin, il détruisit la planète empêchant la plus grande menace de l'univers de surgir.

Coléoptère.

* * *

 ** _Qu'elle était donc cette menace ?_**  
 ** _Vous le saurez dans la prochaine crackfic "Maitre gims x Black M x Kev Adams" !  
A condition que mon avions ne s'écrase pas.  
lel.  
j'ai un humour génial.  
Sinon je suis extremement crever.  
Si avec ça je dors pas dans l'avions... =_='  
Bisous les gens et bonne journée/ soirée !  
_ _Anonymescargous  
_**


	9. François x Pupuce

Je déconne.  
Le fossoyeur de film est beaucoup trop classe pour apparaitre dans ce genre de crackfic.  
Pupuce également  
Et Caro me défoncerait aussi  
Elle fait partie des représentant de la sainte pelle, et elle sait faire l'hélicobite depuis peu. Je fais gaffe.  
Et c'est ma femme aussi.  
Même si je fais partie des sainte patate.  
Du coup, Joyeux poisson d'avril !  
Je m'envole à travers les étoiles conquérir la galaxie de Gelganek.  
Bisous.  
Anonymescargous


End file.
